


Decorated Dessert

by plutoshero



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Link, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoshero/pseuds/plutoshero
Summary: volga wants something sweet and link looks good enough to eat. aka links in lingerie and volga eats him out NOT VORE





	Decorated Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.etsy.com/listing/491876947/emerald-green-lace-lingerie-set-with
> 
> the lingerie link wears + garterbelt

Volga never knocked.  Not just for Links room but for any room.  They were back at the castle, regrouping and celebrating after defeating Cia, not knowing that their jobs as heroes weren’t done.  Volga, after he had broken free of Cia’s spell, joined the Hylian forces to get payback, and because the green clad hero had his eye in more than one way.

 

“Link, do yo-”  Volga cut himself off at what he saw when he barged in.  Link looked embarrassed now but he had seen how he looked at himself in the mirror; proud of his work.  Link stood now with one arm wrapped around his bare stomach, and the other wrapped around to hold the opposite shoulder, covering himself up a bit.  That wouldn’t do.

 

Volga closed the door behind him and crossed the room in three large strides, gently taking Links hands and moving them out of the way so he could take in the sight.  Black criss crossing bands made an intricate design across Links collar and down to the middle of his pecs, where they connected with green lacy fabric covering his chest.  Bright green eyes travelled down to where a few more straps rested on his hips, holding the same lacy green pattern as panties. That was hidden under a black garterbelt connecting to thigh high stockings.

 

Link shifted a little under Volga’s intense gaze, snapping the dragon knight out of his entranced state.  He chuckled a little, hands moving down to Link’s hips as the others rested on his shoulders.

 

“Where did you get this?”  He leaned in close, a grin showing off his sharp canines.  Link just shrugged, not looking at him, cheeks and ears bright red.

 

“Castle Town.  Day after we got back.  I was just wandering around and I saw it, thought you would like it….?”  He finally looked up at the taller man, a nervous smile on his face.

 

“You look good enough to eat.”  Volga punctuated his sentence with a snap of one of the bands on Link’s hips, making the hero yelp and Volga chuckle lowly.  Link’s nose wrinkled and he suddenly felt bold. So he leaned in close to Volga, lips barely touching, and grinned a little.

 

“Then why don’t you?”

 

Volga growled and closed the distance to kiss the hero.  He pulled Link close, kissing him with vigor at the challenge.  Link made a small pleased noise, wrapping his arms around Volga’s shoulders and standing on his tiptoes to return the kiss with just as much energy.  He yelped as he was hoisted up and onto the bed, and Volga used the opportunity to snake his forked tongue into Link’s mouth.

 

Link moaned softly, melting into the kiss.  He felt Volgas hands travel his body, roaming over the exposed skin and tracing the lingerie.  One hand followed the strap of the garterbelt to the top of the stockings and groped Link’s thigh, lifting it up to his side.  With a soft kiss to part their lips Volga instead kissed down Link’s neck, making the smaller mans head turn to the side to give him more access.

 

He lightly kissed, sucked, licked and nibbled, unable to get enough of his skin.  With a well placed bite that would leave a hickey Link moaned, back arching a bit.  Volga smirked, softly kissing the spot before travelling further down. He lightly dragged his tongue between the straps of the bra, occasionally nipping lightly.

 

Only satisfied once Link was a squirming mess he sat up.  Still holding Link’s thigh he turned his head to kiss it lightly, just above where the stocking ended.  His hand rubbed down to the heroes strong calf, straightening out his leg. He opened his eyes a little to watch Link as he gently kissed his skin, happy to find Link already starring with clouded half closed eyes and puffy parted lips.  Goddess he was gorgeous.

 

Catching his eyes Link smiled softly, reaching down to run a hand through the dragons long pale hair.  Volga’s heart fluttered at the tender moment. He closed his eyes and kissed further up Link’s inner thigh, making the hero sigh dreamily.  He soon shuddered though as Volga reached the junction between his legs and let out a warm breath. He whined as the dragon barely ran his tongue up the panties, teasing him.  Volga chuckled at his desperation and when he glanced up he was met with a fierce glare.

 

Link grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him up to kiss him again, rough.  Volga let out a surprised but pleased noise, leaning down on his elbows and tilting his head.  Link smirked and flipped them in his distraction. He sat on top of Volga, a hand on the dragons chest, a small smile on his face as he stared down triumphantly.  He leaned over, again just an inch away from a kiss, grinning.

 

“That was just a taste.  Time for the main dish.” When he sat up again Volga tried to chase him for a kiss, but was held firmly to the bed as Link shimmied up his chest.  Volga didn’t get the chance to ask what he was doing before his question was answered. Link got his lingerie bottoms off and straddled Volga’s head, looking down at him with an unspoken question of if this was alright.  Volga nodded and wrapped his arms around Link’s thighs to pull him down.

 

Link let out a breathy high pitch moan when his boyfriend ran his tongue between his legs.  He held one hand on the wall as the other reached down to pet Volga’s hair. Volga hummed in appreciation, sending a shudder up Link.  Goddess this man was way too good with his tongue.

 

“Fu...Fuck...Volga…”  The dragon opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend hunch over and pant, his own eyes closed.  He kissed the inside of his thigh before focusing his ministrations on that bundle of nerves.  Link jerked above him, whimpering, so Volga redoubled his efforts. Link’s little whines and moans were music to the dragon’s ears as he let the Hylian grind on his face.

 

Link gasped, grip on Volga’s hair tightening.

 

“Volga, I-I’m-”  His warning cut off into a whine as Volga ran his tongue up one more time, then laid back against the pillow, grinning.  Link huffed, glaring down at him. He was red and breathless and almost there dammit!

 

“Oh don’t pout Hero, all you have to do is ask nicely.”  Link wanted to grind that damn smirk off his face.

 

“Oh please great dragon knight fuck me mercilessly with your snake tongue~”  He mocked, rolling his eyes. Volga’s nose wrinkled as he scowled.

 

“Not like that, what the fuck…”

 

Link couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriends face, a hand over his mouth in a useless attempt to hide his snickering.  He moved the hair out of his face and looked down at the pouting man, smiling lovingly. He ran a hand through the long blond hair and hummed.

 

“Please Volga?  I was so close, don’t tease me.”

 

“Well how could I say no to such a pretty face.”  The dragon knight relented after another moment of pouting.  He pulled Link back down and started slow again. Not teasing, just gentle.  Link sighed in relief, closing his eyes again. It wasn’t long before he was rocking on Volga’s face again, panting and whining.  He gasped and moaned.

 

“Oh!  Volga I’m almost...please...please let me come this time…”  He felt the man under him purr, sucking and licking just right to make him come undone.  Link tried to quiet his moan as he clenched his knees around Volga’s head, back arching. Volga continued to lap at him, riding him through it until Link slowed to a stop, panting and going limp.  After a moment he shifted back, letting Volga sit up. Volga licked his lips, then kissed Link softly.

 

“Delicious.”


End file.
